The Hobbit x FFVII
by Kadaj
Summary: The book/movie with the ever loved Sephiroth. Mostly movie now...even if it didn't go by the book.
1. Chapter 1

The men of lake-town Esgaroth were for the most part indoors. For, a chilling breeze came from the east, but a few were walking on the quays. Fondly watching the beautiful stars.

From the town the tall lonely mountain was mostly hidden by the low hills in the far off end of the lake. Only its high peak could be seen fully on a clear day. Though, they seldom looked at it. Now, it was gone, covered with the dark night.

Suddenly, it flickered into view, a short glow had touched it, but now it was gone.

"Look there!" said one "The lights again! Last night the watchmen saw them start and fade from late last night until dawn. Something is going on up there!"

Deep in the shadows a dark figure stood watching the light on the mountain and listening to the conversation. Eyes closed, it stood wearing a long black cloak.

"Perhaps, the king under the mountain is forging gold again." Another man continued.

"What king?" another with a grim voice asked "As like it is not the deathly fire of the Dragon, the only king under the mountain we have known."

The eyes of the cloaked figure lazily opened at this comment. They were two glowing emerald gems with feline pupils, like a dragon.

"A summon." It whispered, but only to be lost in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that these chapters are so short and kind of dull...I was trying to go by the book, but will probably end up going by the movie (will see it soon), and I have no imagination.** **Also, the killing of Smaug doesn't end the book. There is like a BIG conference and talk at the end...boring.**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a great light appeared in a low place in the hills and the northern part of the lake turned a golden color.<p>

"The king under the mountain!" the people shouted joyfully "His wealth is like the Sun, his silver a fountain, his rivers gold!" the cried. Everywhere windows were opening and feet scurrying to see the wondrous sight.

There was tremendous excitement and enthusiasm, but the one with the grim voice ran to the Master of the village.

"The dragon is coming!" I yelled "Cut the bridge! To arms! To arms!"

Then, warning trumpets blared, echoing off the rocky slopes. The cheering stopped and the joy turned to fear. It was then, the dark figure stepped into the dim moonlight. Looking up at the mountain the figure opened his mouth. "I will assist in the coming battle." It said in a deep and chilling voice. Everyone froze and silence remained.

They all turned to see the tall figure standing in the moonlight, its eyes glowing brightly.

"Unmask yourself, stranger!" the man with the grim voice ordered (his name was Bard...a.k.a Iron Man's daddy). The figure stood there for a moment, before two arms appeared from the cloak. Long silver hair shone brightly in the moonlight as it flew through the air, as the figure threw the cloak aside. Revealing a man.


	3. Chapter 3

The man wore a long black coat closed at the waist. Silver pauldrons covered the man's broad shoulders and black gloves covered his hands. He wore black pants with tall black boots on his feet. His long silver hair and peaked bangs blew gently in the wind. His emerald eyes piercing the darkness, ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Bard asked the man.

"I am Sephiroth." The man replied. "And I am here to fight."

"With what?" a voice asked, sarcastically. Everyone turned to see the Master's favorite gossiper make his way through the crowd. Then the people turned to the man named Sephiroth. It was now that they noticed that he had no weapon. They began to whisper amongst themselves, wondering if this man, Sephiroth was a madman or a fool.

A creak of leather drew the crowd's attention to Sephiroth. His left arm was raised towards the town gossiper. A faint green glow formed around his hand as it slowly began to move towards the gossiper, the light becoming brighter with each second. A sound of wind was heard and a flash of lightning was seen, blinding the men of Esgaroth. Now, in the hands of Sephiroth was a long silver sword, shining a deathly color and singing a high lullaby of death. The Masamune.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I just saw the movie and I have some ideas now. The only problem is that I forgot some of the movies because I was so interested in the details and such…so I am sorry. Also, I forgot to bring a notebook with me to help take notes on the movie! So what I did was, type what I remember. I hope this story will still go well!**

Smaug, the great dragon could be seen faintly through the dense fog that had settled over the town of Esgaroth. His cries were full of anger and hate, but there was the slight feeling of joy, in those deafening roars. He blew his hot breath on the town, engulfing it in flames. Screams of terror were heard and smoke arose, blinding the view.

The people had begun to flee the city and head towards the mountain shore, for safety. Boats filled with children and meager goods were rowing out of the town and into the black lake. The Master of the city was riding on a large boat filled to the max capacity with gold and riches, of course. Everyone was running away, but two bold figures stood in the burning flames.

A man with a grim face turned to the other man beside him. He gazed at the man in wonder. Was he and elf? No, there were no point on his ears. Was he a wizard? No, he had no staff. All this man had was a dark cloak and a long sword, still singing the lullaby of death.

"Are you ready now?" Bard asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded and turned to face the dragon.

* * *

><p>Every now and then, the dragon would roar and send more flames from his mouth towards the ground. By now, most of the people were gone and close to the shore of the mountain. The flames lit the night like the sun and it was like day in the lake-town of Esgaroth.<p>

Two dark figures could be seen running in the smoke and flames. One wore a grim face and the other has long hair trailing behind like a long cape, extinguishing the flame in its silvery flow. They ran to a boat first and then, quickly climbed the bell tower (the highest spot in the town) to watch the dragon continue its destruction. It was then, the dragon, Great Smaug faced them.

Anger boiled in his eyes and hate filled his heart. The two men stood strong in the flames and stared defiantly at the monster.

"Who dare stand in my way?" Smaug asked in a thunderous voice.

"We do." The men replied strongly.

"You dare defy me and get away with it? Fools! You will burn!" Smaug roared, and a hint of madness touched his eyes.

Smaug charged towards the men, mouth open and coals burning. It was then, a loud metallic song was heard. One that was ancient, but strong. One that pierced the ears and made all the creatures of Darkness cower in their caves below. The Masamune was screaming its death song! But, not for long. For Sephiroth was just giving a mere distraction for Smaug, while Bard loaded his arrow and began trying to find the "hole" in Smaug's thick scale armor. Bard found it under Smaug's left wing and he aimed.

**Reviews are always nice! ...annnnd...I would also know what I should do with Tauriel and any other characters you would like to speak of. Ideas are kind :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Ripples form on the waters' surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."**

- LOVELESS Act II**  
><strong>

The arrow flew through the air cutting a path in the smoke and flames. The wind parted to let the arrow fly straight. The wind knew and the wind wanted…death.

The arrow soared through the air like a long serpent striking its prey. It hit the dragon at the fault in the scale armor and the arrow sunk into the flesh until it couldn't be seen. The feared dragon king roared fiercely and flew into the air above. His wings began to fail him and he cried in frustration and anger.

"No! No! Not now! Not ever!" he screamed. His flames were kindled and his heart of fire was extinguished, it is the end. The Dragon fell to the ground with a Middle-Earth shaking thud sending ripples into the water, and all was over. The fierce dragon Smaug that was the feared King under the Mountain, was now a mere shadow crumbling into invisible dust. Dust that now travels the wind on a path that no one will ever know. Not even Hell will accept this greed filled monster. No, this animal is cursed by the gold to sail the winds until the mere winds tear the dust into nonexistent memories.

Two men stood, together. Watching the fall of the dragon. One will a grim face and another with a sword, now silent.

**Sorry about the whole wind thingy, but it just came to me…I needed something to make this chapter longer. I mean, the movie does not tell how Bard came to the mountain shore to meet his family. I guess Sephiroth will have to fly him over, but then IDK.**

**I have a question for you readers!**

**Should I write the story like I am now or should I do Points Of View (POV's)?**

(The book is written in the format that I am doing now, but that can always change.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I am gonna try POV's (because that is what I usually do with my other stories that aren't here yet) for a little while and see how it goes. With POV's you get the characters feelings, emotions, and also thoughts, but if I epically fail…like I do often… I will switch back to the old format. :)**

**Also, writing long chapters is an issue for me :( but I will try…at least.**

**I am on break so I hope to get more stuff in, but I am losing ideas!**

Bard's children's POV: (See, I am already failing! IDK what their names are!)

"Dad!" we yelled desperately, "Dad!" where could he be? The last thing that we wanted to be was to be orphans. We loved and needed our father. He brought us hope in times of despair. Even when the Dragon attacked he was kind, but faithful to his past. He bravely stood against the dragon king with another man who we didn't know. All we know is that they won, but are they alright?

We turned to see the town gossiper, Andrew (I think his name is) chasing a woman with blankets. He looked pretty pathetic, chasing the woman around like a lost child.

"Stop woman! Give me one of those!" he yelled, "As the Master's second in command, I am in authority!" Andrew grabbed the woman and began yelling more things to her. It was then, a slightly familiar voice was heard.

"Why don't you settle down?"

* * *

><p>Cheers were heard and we turned to see our father standing behind Andrew.<p>

"Dad!" we all cried, running to him with open arms. We all embraced each-other, relieved that he was still alive. Andrew suddenly appeared, tearing us from our beloved father. The cheering all stopped and everything was silent for a moment.

"Here is Bard, the Dragon Slayer!" Andrew cried, raising one of our father's tired arms in victory. Every-one began cheering again and they crowded our father. A look of confusion covered our father's face and he began looking around as if he was searching for someone. He stopped when his eyes were on the hill behind the make-shift camp. We all turned to see what he was looking at, more like _who _he was looking at.

Standing on the hill was the man from earlier with the singing sword. The sword was silent, but the shine was still there. His powerful gaze shifted towards us.

Bard's POV:

I just had to wonder where the man was from and what he was. He was an amazing figure standing there on the hill. He radiated power and even though he didn't fight much against Smaug, I could tell that he was a skilled fighter.

Sephiroth and I were sitting in a small building in the city outside of the Mountain. We had moved there to give the people shelter and I was now the new Master of the town. It was strange because I was discriminated before and now I am greatly appreciated.

"So what brings you here?" I asked Sephiroth. He looked at me with those strange feline eyes. They glowed a bright emerald in the firelight.

"I am here to fight." He replied.

"You are a stranger to the area, why fight against a monster you don't know?" I asked.

"Your dragon Smaug is an ancient summon that was summoned here a long time ago." Sephiroth answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You must understand that most of your monsters and darkness come from other worlds around you. Smaug was summoned away from another world to stay here forever. The Dark Lord was also summoned away for his actions, but they both brought their hate and greed with them. They continued to bring chaos upon this world."

"So Smaug was from another world?" Bard asked.

"Yes, it is because of all these summonings that your world is this way. Your world is a collaboration of many different parts of other worlds."

"I see now."

"What is important to you now, is that your people need to be safe. This area won't sustain all of them for long. The people should be your priority not me." Sephiroth instructed.

We looked for food, but couldn't gather enough for everyone. We were faced with the horrid realization of starving.

* * *

><p>Still Bard's POV:<p>

I walked by Andrew and remembered that I had asked him yesterday evening to do the night watch.

"Did anything appear?" I asked. Andrew shook his head, "Nothing gets past me." he smirked. I walked out the door and sighed, "Except an army of elves."

A large army of gold-clad elves stood before me. Their tall bows rising into the sky while their gold armor glittered in the sunlight. They turned aside when I walked towards them, creating a path for me. I walked through their ranks and into the main street. Coming through the gates was a pair of horses pulling a cart. A cart full of fresh food, happiness filled my heart. Now, we wouldn't starve. But as I continued to look a pair of elk antlers appeared in the corner of my eyes.

**Sadly, break is almost over :( School will be calling me back to it's surly bonds of pain. It is torment I say torment, but I do appreciate knowing what 1+1 equals. **

**I also must say that this laptop is not mine. It belongs to the School District and Sentry Insurance was kind enough to give them to us humble students. This computer will be taken away at the end of the school year. I know it is far away, but the end of school will come. I don't know what I will do with this story over the summer (our home computer is kind of busted. It's programming right now is from 2003 and it is really slow and a pain. Besides, it has tracking and observation program on it.**

**I will try to pick up things next school year (even though the joys of summer are far, far away, as I sit here slaving away in the so called "Frozen Tundra"...we have no such thing as snow up here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I just realized that I had made this chapter a long time ago, but I forgot to post it...sorry)**

**Greetings and salutations! …I like to talk…especially to myself and this computer…I admit that I have issues there, but the computer and I always work things out in the end. Anyways…**

**Dearest mother is buying the family a "Family" laptop to replace our "Ancient Relic". We are getting it soon, so in the summer I will be fine…I hope…**

**Our Ancient stone computer is going to make its way to the Museum of Natural History in NY. There it will be displayed next to the fire extinguisher eating cave men (Night of the Museum). Hope you go and visit it.**

Bard's POV:

"Greeting's Even King." I said to Thranduil. He gazed down at me tiredly, as if my greeting didn't matter.

"We thank you for your gracious help." I continued. He stared at me blankly.

"I did not bring the food because I wanted to help you. If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have come all this way." Thranduil said while riding away further into the city.

The people began distributing all the food and would stop and look at the elven army every now and then. I began to wonder why the King Thranduil was here.

"I notice that you are the host of some interesting guests." A voice sounded from behind me. I turned and saw a tall dark figure. It was Sephiroth. He walked up to my side and gazed at the army and the people emptying the food cart. His eyes were sharp and piercing, nothing escaped his eyes.

"What is that?" he asked. I turned to see what he was pointing to. There was nothing.

"I don't see anything." I said to him. Sephiroth sighed, "I thought I saw a small man walking in the shadows."

* * *

><p>Later that day, a gray clad man came riding into the town. He galloped clear through the town until he stopped near the old city's hall.<p>

"Stop old man!" Andrew yelled loudly "We don't take beggars! Now GET LOST!"

"Wait! Andrew!" I called. Andrew turned as I walked up. I looked at the old man's face and recognized it immediately. "Gandalf!" I cried happily. It was good to see the old Wizard again. "Come Gandalf, you must talk with us." I beckoned. We walked to Thranduil's tent and found him sitting on a tall wood chair/throne. He looked up at us in a bored manner, "I see that Mithrandir is here now." He sighed. Thranduil stood up and walked towards a small table in the center of the tent. A map laid on the top along with some other items.

We began to speak of the matter at hand. Thorrin. Smaug had been dead for days now and Thorrin had not yet returned. Also, the door to the castle was blocked by some large stone blocks.

"What happened to Thorrin?" I asked, hoping that someone would know.

"Apparently, he is still in the castle. Those stones tell everything." Thranduil said quietly.

"But why did he close himself in the castle?" I asked, "There is no reason!"

Sounds of a struggle sounded nearby. We all turned to see a tall dark figure standing in the shadows with a smaller creature that was trying to escape the iron grasp of the taller man.

"What is it Sephiroth?" I asked. Sephiroth walked into the tent and into the light. A small figure entered with him. The smaller man was trying to get out of Sephiroth's grasp, but to no avail.

"I found him lurking in the shadows." Sephiroth reported, while shoving the small man towards us. The small man looked up at me and I realized that it was none other than Mr. Bilbo Baggins. He must have seen the recognition on my face, because he smiled widely. "Greetings all of you." He said.

"Bilbo! It is good to see you again!" Gandalf shouted.

"If I am not mistaken, this is the little thief that stole the jail keys from underneath my guard's nose." Thranduil said in a dark tone. Bilbo looked at him and gulped slightly, "Ah yes, about that…I am dreadfully, dreadfully sorry."

"Who is this?" Sephiroth asked, bringing the attention of all to him.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins." I answered, "He was with Thorrin and his company of dwarves."

"This tiny man?" Sephiroth gestured towards Bilbo.

"Yes, but he is a Hobbit." Gandalf said, "He also is our master burglar."

"Burglar?"

"Yes, and he is a fine one too." Gandalf said grinning at Bilbo.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Thranduil said in a bored tone. He didn't seem to notice Sephiroth's strange obvious features.

* * *

><p>Gandalf's POV:<p>

"We need to find a way to get Thorrin back and out of the mountain." Bard said in a concentrated tone, "He is holed up in there with his fellow dwarves."

"Apparently, he is searching for something. Something like the Arkenstone." Thranduil said.

"The Arkenstone is an heirloom of the King under the Mountain. It is the stone that will give Thorrin the power to rule the dwarf's kingdom again." Bard said, nodding towards the silver haired man.

"And who is this?" I asked Bard, while motioning to the silver haired man.

"I am Sephiroth." The man said in a deep voice.

"Sephiroth? What type of name is that?" Thranduil asked.

"It is the name that I have been given." Sephiroth growled.

"Oh really? Where are you from?" Thranduil continued.

"I am from another world called Gaia, born in the city of Midgar, and SOLDIER First Class."

"Tell me what that title means." Gandalf asked.

"It means nothing here." Sephiroth replied in a dark tone.

"Then, tell us why you are here." Thranduil ordered.

"I am here to fight."

**about the "Family" laptop...**

**Actually...my mom put a TON of security stuff on the laptop. So i will have to do some research to see if the programs will flag Fanfiction. I don't think that they will, but the programs also track where you have been during the day and then email it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings again! I like to talk! Though, all the teachers tell me I am too quiet. Though I admit that I am pretty loud at home. **

**Anyways…**

**I have a rotten and empty imagination. I have wasted it all on my Tech Ed. class and other classes! So. This story will be hanging for a while. Meanwhile, I will be writing another story that I have ideas for.**

**Sorry about all this, but ideas and recommendations are welcome!**

Bilbo's POV:

"We need to go to the mountain and see what Thorrin is up to." Gandalf grumbled.

"And I need to get the gold that he promised Esgaroth." Bard added sadly, "We need it to rebuild our city."

"He is there holding all the gold for himself. He is a selfish dwarf and is better off lying on his precious mound of gold dead." Thranduil muttered.

I didn't like the way that he described Thorrin. Thorrin Oakenshield is a good dwarf, but his obsession over the Arkenstone cut him down. Thorrin isn't the man he was before. He has a thing called "Dragon Sickness." it is the obsession over riches, gold, and in this case the Arkenstone. I worried about Thorrin and so did the other dwarves. We wanted the King back, but we didn't want a madman obsessed with gold.

I felt in my jacket where I had placed the Arkenstone. It was still there after the trip from the castle to the town. I held it in my coat for a moment and then, and idea came to mind. Bard wanted to get Esgaroth's share of the gold. So, they could rebuild and Gandalf, the other dwarves, and I wanted to get Thorrin back into his right mind again. We were all assembled here while Thorrin was looking for the Arkenstone (that was still in my coat). Why not…

"Excuse me!" I yelled, interrupting a small harsh conversation between Gandalf and Thranduil. All eyes fell on me and I began to feel nervous (again). "What if we try to bargain with Thorrin to come out of the castle and give Esgaroth their gold?" I asked. Gandalf turned to me with interest on his old face, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He wants to bribe with that Dwarf King." Sephiroth said, "Am I right?" he asked turning towards me. Shivers ran down my neck. Even more than they did when Thorrin threatened us and when the spider and orcs appeared. His emerald eyes were drilling into my soul and he radiated authority and dominance.

**Save me I was caught! The teacher cometh ever closer….**

**Sorry About that…**

"Yes, I want to bribe with Thorrin." I replied.

"With what, hobbit?" Thranduil asked.

"With this…" I said, while pulling the Arkenstone from my jacket.

"Is that..!" Bard exclaimed. I nodded, "Yes, it is the Arkenstone."

"Materia." Sephiroth whispered, but only I heard him. I was about to ask about it when I was interrupted by Bard, "I will go the mountain and talk to Thorrin." He said.

"What will you say, exactly?" Thranduil asked.

"I will tell him that he will surrender from the mountain. We will give him his precious Arkenstone and he will give us our gold." Bark explained.

"Then go!" Gandalf urged. Bard began to walk towards the door when someone shouted, "Fools!"

* * *

><p>We all turned to see Sephiroth standing in the light with his eyes blazing angrily.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"Explain yourself." Gandalf ordered.

"That is not just a petty little stone that can be exchanged from hand to hand! That is materia!

"Materia?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, materia." Sephiroth clarified angrily.

"Tell us, what is this 'Materia' exactly?" Gandalf asked, "I am a wizard and I have never heard of such a thing."

"Materia is a form of condensed Mako energy. It holds the power of the Ancients and allows us to use the power of the Planet at will, but let me say that I have never seen a form of Materia like this. Not even the White Materia, Holy, can match its shine and power." Sephiroth explained.

**Now, before I get angry reviews telling me that I described Materia wrong, let me say this:**

**(Deep breath)**

**I have never played Final Fantasy in my whole life. I have only watched the "movies" on YouTube…I know, now I sound like a pathetic nerd and yeah…Still there is a scene where Sephiroth describes Mako energy and materia. It is when they are going to the Mako Reactor in Nibelhiem. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back for a little while. I had a certain idea that won't come up until later.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Castle… (Not written in POV)<p>

"Have you found the Arkenstone yet?" Thorrin asked.

"No we haven't found it Thorrin, but please stop this! This is driving you mad!" Balin insisted.

"I will not give up! The Arkenstone is mine and I will not rest until it is found, and neither will you! Now, get back to work!" Thorrin shouted. His determination was admirable, but his motives and actions were beyond understanding.

"Thorrin, realize that you are falling into the same sickness that you father had. Don't you remember? It drove your father mad with greed!" Balin reasoned, "Just stop this nonsense. The Arkenstone is evil."

Thorrin's eyes cleared and he looked at Balin, "What do you mean?"

"The Arkenstone is a name that was given to it, but its real name is now lost. The stone has a strong power in it that is sleeping. If awakened, the power might take over this world and destroy it. This power is similar to the Ring that the Dark Lord made long ago. The Stone takes the free will from a person and uses the person to wield its power." Balin explained.

* * *

><p>"My son…" a voice whispered, "My son… where are you my precious Sephiroth…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And yet again…another short chapter :) <strong>

**But I am in study hall. So, my time is limited…slightly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! I-am-a-... PERSON! :)**

Bard's POV:

I walked out into the town and saw the people working. Winter was coming and we needed to get supplies and strengthen the town's foundations. I walked out to the balcony overlooking the castle and the ground below.

"Greetings Bard." A voice murmured. I turned and saw Sephiroth standing in the shadows. His eyes were looking towards the north, towards the mountain castle. There was something different in his eyes that I couldn't place. They were clouded slightly, but more clear and sharp. His brow was furrowed and full of thought. Something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem different, somehow." I commented.

"I suppose."

"Can you tell me?"

"No, I cannot."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure I can put it into words you'll understand, but I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>Bilbo's POV:<p>

I walked through the town and watched the people work. Every now and then, I would see the gold armor of an Elf. I turned a corner into a darker alley. I was looking back to see if I was being followed, and walked right into something. I looked up quickly and immediately stepped back. It was the man from before, Sephiroth. His emerald eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark and his pupils thinned as he gazed at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I-I'm looking for Gandalf." I stammered.

"The Wizard?"

"Y-yes." I replied smiling slightly.

"Liar." He hissed. Sephiroth grabbed me by the arm and shoved me into a corner. "The Arkenstone where did you put it?" he demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Give it to me."

"W-why would I give it to you?" I asked quietly.

"I need to dispose of it."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Inside the Arkenstone, slumbers a strong power. One that rivals the power of that Ring that the dark Lord made. This power can take a man's own will away to use it against him. The stone is dangerous and will cause the end of this world." Sephiroth explained.

"How do you know this?"

"I just know."

"So I am to believe a stranger to this world and to me, to give him the Arkenstone and simply be fine with it?"

"For now, yes. This is for the good of the entire planet."

"First, let me ask you something."

"What?" Sephiroth said, crossing his arms. I noticed that his sword was on his back, shining deathly pale.

"How do you know about the Dark Lord and the Ring?" I asked.

"I learned about it from the Wizard." Sephiroth sighed tiredly, "Now about the stone…"

"I will not give it over. I need it."

"For what? Don't tell me that it took you over already."

"The Arkenstone is powerful, I agree. So, this stone needs to be kept away from everyone else, especially Thorrin Oakenshield! I must keep it safe."

"How do you know that you aren't under its control?" Sephiroth whispered angrily.

"I just know that this is the right thing for me to do."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but this is not finished." Sephiroth spat out the words as he turned and marched away, his long coat swaying in the movement.

* * *

><p>Gandalf's POV:<p>

I watched a Sephiroth stalked out of the shadows and into the night. His face was full of anger and determination. I decided to follow him. He seemed to know more than what I had told him about this world and the Dark Lord. He was especially interested in the Arkenstone. I wondered why.

Sephiroth stopped at a balcony and looked out at the mountain castle. Then, he turned his gaze to the south. "I know you're there Wizard." He sighed. I smiled to myself and stepped out. I stood beside him and watched his gaze turn from southwest to southeast. From Isengard to Mordor.

"Bilbo told me that you mentioned that the Arkenstone had a sleeping power in it. Mind to elaborate?" I asked. Sephiroth sighed and looked up towards the sky, his eyes closed. "Inside the Arkenstone is a power that used to live in my world. It is strong and very destructive. Its whole purpose is the annihilation of the universe. This power was summoned and locked away from my planet. Since this power has a mind of its own, it traveled the cosmos to appear here."

"Were you alive when this power was living in your world?" I asked,

"Yes, I was. I know the Arkenstone has existed for a long time, but time is different in the universe. It isn't all the same. Your world has existed from the very beginning. It was made to hold forsaken and banished summons and creatures. My planet is younger than yours, but the slumbering power in the Arkenstone is not."

"So you have experience with this power, that's good."

"Yes, but it isn't enough. Since your world is the holding place for banished summons and monsters, this power is more powerful than before. Your air is rich with the scent of magic. If this power were to awaken, this would be the perfect climate for it to thrive in."

"So how did you happen to come here?"

"I was banished and summoned away."

* * *

><p>NOT in POV!<p>

Slumbering, slumbering,

A power so troubling.

How long to you plan to sleep.

To keep away your wonder and glory?

Or to rest in peace until your power is beyond holy.

You slumber and wait.

You slumber and work.

You strive for the power that will finish this world.

You were stopped yes?

The last few times you tried, you were stopped.

Now in a world full of magic and darkness your power can only get a glimpse of its fullness.

The glory within you; the true power within your heart.

**Stupid Poems…!**

* * *

><p>Like the Angel of Death, he crept through the night. His steps silent, but swift. The glimpse of a sword in his hand and the flash of a black leather coat was all that could be seen. Silver hair flowed like a river through the air, as the Angel floated into the night and vanished in the shadows of the dark and sleeping city. A sharp cry was heard, but then it was silent. Is was as if the cloak of Death had wrapped itself around the silent city.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all Folks! (then Porky Pig falls into the void and dies)<strong>

**So, I began my second semester in school...I am in a new science class...AP mind you...I might not be able to write more of this often because of immense amounts of homework...sorry.**

**If you object this, talk to my teacher (but she probably won't listen)...but she's nice!**


End file.
